This invention relates to antenna systems, and in particular to methods and means for aligning the boresight of antenna radiating elements.
In the measurement of antenna radiation characteristics it is standard practice to operate the antenna under test and the test antenna at a separation distance equal to or greater than 2 D.sup.2 /.lambda. where D is the largest dimension of the antenna under test (or its aperture diameter) and .lambda. is the wavelength of operation. For most airborne radar antennas this distance is typically one hundred to two hundred feet. It is highly desirable to boresight antennas at a much shorter range, for instance, ten feet or less. The present invention is directed toward providing a method and means for accomplishing this.